


The Red Thread

by FMelodyCassiel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMelodyCassiel/pseuds/FMelodyCassiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Il riccio viene riscosso dai suoi pensieri dalla voce di Liam che mai prima d’ora gli è sembrata così squillante e fastidiosa.<br/>“Vieni, ti presento Louis” dice afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo alzare.<br/>Il ragazzo in questione è in angolo della stanza ad armeggiare goffamente con il tappetino. Harry si lascia sfuggire una risatina quando lo sente imprecare in sottofondo.<br/>Louis si volta attirato dal suono della risata.<br/>“Non ti conosco ancora, ma ti ho già fatto ridere due volte” comincia “ mi piaci già! “ concluse, stampandosi un sorriso da un milione di watt in viso. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thread

"Davvero Harry, devi farlo! Non sai i miracoli che ha fatto con Lee! E a let- "  
"Basta!"  
Harry arrossisce fin sulla punta dei capelli mentre un familiare calore si espande per tutto il viso.

" Non voglio sapere niente della tua vita sessuale con Liam. Mi è bastato entrare in casa e scoprirvi farlo appiccicati al muro. E non scordiamoci delle notti in cui devo tapparmi le orecchie sparando la musica al massimo per non sentire i vostri gemiti. "

Zayn scoppia a ridere. Il tabacco, appena depositato sulla cartina, cade su tutto il divano, mentre Liam silenzioso come al solito lancia un'occhiataccia al moro. Non ha intenzione di pulire lui quel disastro.

"Vita sessuale a parte," interviene " lo yoga mi ha aiutato parecchio. Sia fisicamente sia per l'ansia. Dovresti provarlo. ".

Harry lo guarda dubbioso. Non è mica colpa sua se soffre d'ansia.

"Oppure potresti cominciare ad avere una sana attività sessuale" sbotta Zayn.

"E chi ti dice che io non ce l'abbia?". Zayn alza un sopracciglio come a dire Davvero Harry?Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio?.

"E poi conosco l'istruttore. É un mio amico e ha solo qualche anno in più di te. "continua Liam imperterrito. "Se è un problema di soldi sono sicuro che non avrà problemi a farti uno sconto".

"Sai che non è questo il punto" .

Il punto è che la sua psicologa ,Katya, gli ha consigliato di fare un pò di yoga per calmare gli attacchi d'ansia che lo assalgono improvvisamente durante il giorno o le notti ,impedendogli di dormire e facendolo svegliare con le palpitazioni e un morso allo stomaco.

"D'accordo, va bene. Quando posso incontrare questo tuo amico?"

Liam sorride trionfante. "Se vuoi anche tra qualche minuto! Ne ho una sessione tra un pò"

Il riccio scrolla le spalle. Non ha di meglio da fare.

Dopo qualche minuto e smanceria dopo, Liam è sulla porta che lo incita a "muovere quelle chiappe Harry! Siamo in ritardo! "

"E di chi è la colpa scusa?"

"Ehi! Non è colpa mia se ho un fidanzato così irresistibile" sbotta l'altro. "Sei solo geloso!" dice imbronciandosi fintamente.

Il punto è che Harry geloso lo è davvero. Passare le sue giornate con Zayn e Liam è un pò estenuante. Vedere come si amano, come scherzano, capiscono, coccolano, non fa che ricordargli quanto sia solo. Quanto vorrebbe anche lui qualcuno da coccolare. Il moro più volte l'ha coinvolto in delle uscite a quattro ma per qualche ragione i suoi "compagni" non si dimostravano quasi per niente interessanti. O forse era lui quello a non esserlo abbastanza. D'altronde non si sforzava neanche d'esserlo.

Harry ignora Liam per tutto il viaggio in macchina tranne per qualche bisticcio per via della musica da mettere.  
"Siamo arrivati" lo informa ad un certo punto il castano infilandosi in un piccolo parcheggio.

Un edificio non messo troppo bene troneggia al centro del piccolo parcheggio. Le pareti una volta bianche, sono ora piuttosto annerite a causa dello smog. Ci sono tre finestre al piano superiore. Altre due al piano terra divise da un porta piuttosto moderna rispetto all'intero edificio.  
Un' insegna lampeggia furiosamente sopra di essa impedendogli di leggere per bene il nome della palestra.

"Dove diamine mi hai portato Li?"

"Stà tranquillo Harry! L'interno è molto meglio. Decisamente. "

I due scendono dalla macchina e, con passo svelto e mille dubbi ancora in testa , si dirigono verso l'entrata.

Harry è meravigliato. L'interno è completamente modernizzato. Le pareti sono di un giallo rilassante ed appesi al muro vi sono diversi quadri riguardanti la natura. Dei piccoli pouf di ogni colore sono accostati alle pareti , mentre un tavolinetto all'angolo e sovrastato da una miriade di giornali. Uno stereo ,posto su un piccolo mobile, riproduce una canzone dei The 1975.  
Delle scale portano al piano superiore, mentre all'inizio di esse vi è una porta. Liam apre anche quella e in un attimo è all'interno dello spogliatoio. Ci sono diversi armadietti numerati e delle panchine in legno chiaro. Alla sua sinistra ci sono delle docce coperte alla vista da alcune tende opache.

"è più grande all'interno" si lascia sfuggire.

Liam scoppia a ridere. "Mi sembra di essere il protagonista di un episodio del Doctor Who" dice facendo ridere il riccio.

Ricorda come il castano l'aveva convinto a vedere quel telefilm e di come a distanza di ore ne era diventato già dipendente.  
Liam appoggia il borsone su una delle panche, poi con un gesto della mano gli intima di seguirlo.  
Il piano di sopra ha tre stanze. Due porte sono completamente spalancate , così come le finestre al suo interno. La terza porta invece è chiusa.  
Liam apre quella senza esitazione , entrandoci immediatamente.  
La prima cosa che Harry vede una volta dentro sono ....sederi. Una quindicina di persone circa, tutti nella stessa identica posizione.

"Sei in ritardo Liam" dice una voce tranquilla da qualche parte in prima fila.

"Scusami Louis!"

"Non preoccuparti. Ma dì a Zayn la prossima volta di rimandare le coccole".

Le persone all'interno della sala ridacchiano all'unisono, Liam solleva gli occhi al cielo, mentre Harry scoppia in una fragorosa risata.  
Porta subito una mano a tapparsi la bocca mentre la stessa voce di poco prima ordina un "basta così" facendo tornare in posizione eretta il resto dei partecipanti.  
Immediatamente Harry si ritrova specchiato all'interno di due occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio. I suoi capelli sono sparati in ogni direzione, mentre le labbra fini sono tirate in sorriso divertito.  
Lo vede sollevare un sopracciglio in una domanda silenziosa, poi come se niente fosse continua la lezione da dove l'aveva lasciata.

*

Harry è seduto in un angolo della stanza su uno di quegli strani pouf. Ha deciso che ne prenderà uno per la sua camera.  
È circa un'ora che osserva tutte quelle persone davanti a lui assumere le posizioni più strane.  
Più volte, guardando la faccia rossa per lo sforzo del suo amico , ha avuto l'istinto di correre via di lì.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad assumere quelle posizioni. D'altronde è sempre stato un ragazzo piuttosto goffo, se fosse riuscito anche solo a fare la posizione del cane a testa in giù, sarebbe stato un miracolo.  
Non può negare però, che più volte lo sguardo si sia posato su quella figura in prima fila.  
Louis, come ha capito che si chiami, è piuttosto piccolo.. o almeno rispetto a lui.  
La sua pelle è abbronzata, ed è sicuro che se la toccasse sarebbe caldissima. Indossa una canotta nera e una tuta grigia, ma questo non gli ha impedito di vedere le sue gambe toniche e le sue braccia muscolose. I suoi capelli sembrano del colore del miele, soprattutto quando riflessi dal sole.  
E il suo sedere...beh il suo sedere è tutto un altro discorso. Ha avuto un’ intera ora a disposizione per osservarlo e potrebbe affermare di non averne mai viso uno così.. così.

Il riccio viene riscosso dai suoi pensieri dalla voce di Liam che mai prima d'ora gli è sembrata così squillante e fastidiosa.

"Vieni, ti presento Louis" dice afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo alzare.

Il ragazzo in questione è in angolo della stanza ad armeggiare goffamente con il tappetino.  
Harry si lascia sfuggire una risatina quando lo sente imprecare in sottofondo. Louis si volta attirato dal suono della risata.

"Non ti conosco ancora, ma ti ho già fatto ridere due volte" comincia " mi piaci già! " conclude, stampandosi un sorriso da un milione di watt in viso.

"Lui è Harry!" interviene Liam "Harry, lui è il ragazzo di cui ti parlavo, Louis."

"Se sei qui per organizzarmi un appuntamento al buio, sappi che non ne ho bisogno .." dice divertito . " Senza offesa, eh! " precisa voltandosi verso di Harry.

I suoi occhi prendono a scrutare il corpo del riccio che si sente subito scaldare.

"Non preoccuparti! Ci ho già provato una volta e non lo farò mai più" risponde piccato, facendo incuriosire Harry e scoppiare a ridere il castano al suo fianco.

"Comunque, " riprende "Harry vorrebbe cominciare a praticare Yoga per calmare un po' d'ansia, quindi mi chiedevo se potessi aiutarlo" spiega .

Louis assume un espressione un po' più seria. " Mi piacerebbe, ma il periodo delle iscrizioni è passato già da un pezzo. Se ti accettassi adesso qui, ti troveresti comunque a disagio perché ho già insegnato parte delle posizioni, e essendo tu un principiante dovrei ricominciare da capo. " spiega leggermente dispiaciuto.

"Oh.."

"Ma," lo interrompe " io sono sempre qui, quindi potrei fare un favore ad un amico, e potremmo vederci in privato se ti va bene! Cosa ne dici? " propone.

Harry guarda il sorriso luminoso che Louis gli stà rivolgendo. Le sue labbra sono fini e leggermente screpolate. Non gli dispiacerebbe passare qualche pomeriggio in compagnia di questo strano ragazzo dall'aria spensierata. Gli sembra un ragazzo apposto, ed in più Harry ha la sensazione che diventerebbero ottimi amici, cosi " D'accordo" acconsente.

"Ovviamente ti pagherei" aggiunge subito dopo, ma una smorfia si dipinge sul volto di Louis.

" Ho detto che si tratta di un favore per un amico. Devo tanti di quei favori a Liam che ho perso quasi il conto. E questo mi sembra un buon momento per cominciare a ricambiarli. "

"D'accordo, ci sto!" esordisce porgendo una mano al castano che la stringe immediatamente.

"Benissimo! Allora ci vediamo domattina qui alle sette!" esclama.

Harry strabuzza gli occhi.

"Così presto?"Louis ride.

"Il mattino ha l'oro in bocca Harold! E poi non lo sai che l'attività fisica di prima mattina fa bene all'organismo? Ci divertiremo " afferma facendogli un occhiolino.

Harry annuisce lievemente sfoderando le sue fossette "A domani" conferma.

Louis fa un cenno del capo, poi esce dalla stanza.

**

Il suono acuto della sveglia riempie la stanza poco illuminata.  
Harry é steso al centro del letto. La maglietta del pigiama , una semplice maglia di Spiderman, riposa abbandonata sul pavimento. Sono le sei della mattina,ma Harry é già sveglio da un'ora,quando l'ansia, puntuale come al solito, si é presentata alla sua porta strappandolo ai suoi sogni.  
Schiena contro il materasso,stringe al petto il cuscino -una cosa che ha imparato lo calmi parecchio.  
I suoi occhi sono spalancati e il respiro è accelerato. Deve alzarsi, ma non c'è la fa. I suoi muscoli sono troppo tesi.  
Quella mattina deve vedere Louis per la loro prima lezione; non può arrivare in ritardo dopo che il castano si è offerto gentilmente di aiutarlo. Non sa da quanto suoni la sveglia .  
Improvvisamente la porta della sua camera si spalanca rivelando un Liam Payne piuttosto assonnato e leggermente irritato.

"Spegni quell'affare Harry! Rischi di svegliare Zayn!" sbotta facendosi spazio nella stanza spegnendo la sveglia con le proprie mani.

Il silenzio invade la stanza e solo ora, dopo aver sentito il respiro accelerato dell'amico, Liam si accorge dello stato in cui si trova Harry. Immediatamente si cala sull'amico.

"Dannazione Harry. Concentrati e respira. " ordina.

Se il riccio fosse in grado di formulare una frase di senso compiuto direbbe a Liam di andare a farsi fottere perché è quello che Harry cerca di fare da un po'. Gli direbbe che non é affatto facile, e gli direbbe di lasciarlo solo. Ma Liam non lo farebbe mai.  
Il castano sfila via il cuscino dalle mani del riccio, poi delicatamente lo solleva a sedere stringendoselo al petto.Gli occhi gli pizzicano, ma non vuole piangere. È strano come un po' d'ansia si sia trasformata in vero e proprio attacco di panico.  
Il suo corpo è paralizzato dalla paura. Di cosa poi, non lo sa ancora.

"Concentrati sui miei battiti Harry, forza.."

Chiude gli occhi e cerca di liberare la mente da tutti i pensieri. Non è la prima volta che Liam si trova in questa situazione. Dieci anni di conoscenza gli permettono di gestire certe situazioni.  
La prima volta che Harry si era sentito male, per poco non andava in panico anche lui. Sarebbe stato divertente da un certo punto di vista. I battiti del cuore del suo amico sono calmi contro il suo orecchio.  
Harry stringe le mani sulla maglia di Liam e pian piano, riesce a calmarsi.  
Nessuno dei due si muove per un po'. Liam passa una mano su e giù per la schiena del riccio.

"Stai bene?" sussurra.

Harry stà per rispondere ma un colpo di tosse attira la loro attenzione.  
Zayn è sulla porta, i capelli arruffati e a piedi scalzi. "Dovrei preoccuparmi?" chiede scherzoso alzando un sopracciglio vedendoli stretti in quel modo.

Liam scoppia a ridere. "In effetti ci hai interrotti sul più bello, stavo per convincerlo!"

"Oh! Sono tremendamente desolato per avervi interrotto. " dice " chiudete la porta la prossima volta, però." Ride il moro.

"Divertente" borbotta il riccio. Zayn gli rivolge un sorriso caldo, poi si avvicina lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli. "Vado a prepararti un tè Harry!" propone, prima di lasciare un bacio sulle labbra di Liam e uscire dalla stanza.

"Grazie" sussurra, ma Zayn è già fuori dalla stanza.

**  
Quando Harry arriva all'appuntamento è solo dieci minuti in ritardo.  
Liam aveva cercato di convincerlo a rimanere in casa per quella mattina, ma lui si era rifiutato categoricamente.  
Abbassa la maniglia e la porta si apre senza problemi. Harry indossa una semplice tuta grigia e una maglia bianca a maniche corte. Un capellino a coprire i capelli.  
Sale al piano di sopra alla ricerca del castano. La prima porta è nuovamente aperta, proprio come la sera prima; la seconda invece è chiusa.  
Harry bussa leggermente.

"Avanti" arriva la voce ovattata di Louis dall'interno.

Il riccio prende un profondo respiro, poi entra nella stanza.  
Tutte le finestre sono spalancate e la luce mattutina invade la stanza riscaldata da quel poco di sole che fa capolino fra le nuvole. Louis è steso al centro della stanza, su un tappetino verde acqua. Tiene le braccia lungo i fianchi, le gambe distese, e la schiena leggermente inarcata. I suoi occhi sono socchiusi , ma Harry riesce ad intravedere comunque l 'azzurro di quelle iridi. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, il castano si alza a sedere rivolgendogli un sorrisone. Potrebbe diventarne dipendente.

"Ciao" lo saluta il castano. " Sei in ritardo Harold, spero tu lo sappia. Mi offrirai la colazione per farti perdonare, non preoccuparti. " esclama.

Harry arrossisce un po' imbarazzato sotto lo sguardo dell'altro, poi Louis improvvisamente scoppia a ridere. Abbraccia lo stomaco cercando di calmare le risate. I suoi capelli sono sparati in tutte le direzioni. Alcune ciocche sono illuminate dal sole ancora non troppo alto in cielo, dando l'impressioni di essere morbide.

"Dio, dovevi vedere la tua faccia!" ansima Louis tra le risate.

"Tu sei pazzo" si lascia scappare il riccio con un sorriso " ma la colazione te la offro lo stesso! "

"Oh, bene! Doppia razione di biscotti allora!"Harry ride solamente, poi poggia per terra il tappetino che gli ha prestato Liam.

Louis lo osserva qualche istante negli occhi, poi si volta a guardare fuori dalla finestra. "Cosa sai dello Yoga Harry?"

"Che non fa per me" sbotta, seduto a gambe incrociate per terra.  
"Questo lo vedremo" ridacchia il castano . "Lo Yoga" spiega " non è altro che uno strumento che serve per raggiungere il benessere fisico e mentale. Se non vuoi impegnarti troppo fisicamente o non sei abituato a fare movimento fisico, prima di provare Bikram yoga e rischiare di uscire dalla lezione strisciante e dolorante, puoi scegliere qualcosa di meno impegnativo, tipo l'Hatha yoga.  
Se invece ti senti in forma e hai voglia di far fatica, puoi provare uno stile più fisico e dinamico, come l'Ashatanga yoga, il Vinyasa yoga, Iyengar yoga, Power yoga e anche Hatha yoga..." comincia a spiegare."...con te devo cominciare dalla base, quindi è meglio se ci diamo da fare! Sdraiati Harry . " ordina alzandosi in piedi.

"Di solito sono io quello che comanda a letto.." esclama il riccio.

Non sa da dove gli sia uscita quella battuta ma se n'è già pentito. Non sa come possa reagire Louis.

Il castano però scoppia a ridere e " lo terrò in mente" dice facendogli l'occhiolino e facendolo arrossire " ma ora cominciamo!".

**  
Louis non scherzava sulla doppia porzione di biscotti al cioccolato.  
Dopo aver fatto un'ora di yoga -se così può essere considerato quello che ha fatto- hanno camminato per qualche minuto fino ad arrivare in un piccolo bar poco affollato.  
L'aria all'interno sa di caffè e torta alle mele, cosa che gli ricorda tremendamente casa, quando nei pomeriggi d'estate tornava a casa tutto sporco di fango e sua madre lo spediva a lavarsi con la promessa di una fetta di quella torta che adorava da sempre. Neanche l'indigestione che aveva avuto Gliel'aveva fatta detestare. Louis afferra un altro biscotto immergendolo parzialmente nel latte caldo davanti a lui.  
Quando Harry gli aveva chiesto che cosa volesse ordinare Louis si era lasciato andare in un lungo sproloquio su quanto amasse da morire il tè ma che comunque a colazione non riuscisse a rinunciare al latte.

"Potrei provare il tè con il latte ma non sarebbe lo stesso" aveva detto con un'espressione corrucciata che lui aveva fatto soltanto tenerezza.

"Quello sarà almeno il decimo biscotto" fa notare Harry con un sopracciglio sollevato e un'aria divertita.

Louis lo guarda per un istante, negli occhi un velo di imbarazzo. "O-oh, hai ragione mi dispiace. Sono troppi. "

Non sa cosa il castano abbia pensato quindi Harry si affretta a rispondere.

"Oh! Non preoccuparti. Per me puoi mangiarne anche altri venti. Mi stavo solo preoccupando. Non finirai per avere mal di pancia così?!"

Il ragazzo si rilassa notevolmente scaricando poi le spalle.

"No. E poi ci sono abituato. Finché il latte non finisce all'interno della tazza non smetto." dice.

Harry strabuzza gli occhi. "Ma sei solo a metà tazza" sbotta.

"Vecchie abitudini Harold!" dice sollevando una mano per chiamare la cameriera.

"E ora che stai facendo?!" chiede.

"L'hai detto tu, ordino altri venti biscotti, no?!"

Per un momento si guardano negli occhi senza dire una parola, poi scoppiano entrambi a ridere.  
Sono ancora piegati in due dalle risate quando la cameriera arriva per prendere gli ordini, e sono così anche quando va via.  
Harry si asciuga una lacrima agli angoli degli occhi cercando di riprendere il respiro.

"Comunque mi dispiace dirtelo, ma nella fretta di arrivare in punto.."

"Cosa che non è successa"

"...ho dimenticato il portafogli a casa!"

Louis comincia a tossire furiosamente. "COSA?!"

Il labbro inferiore di Harry trema e spera con tutto il cuore che il castano non si accorga che stia bluffando.

"Già.. dovrai pagarla tu la colazione, mi spiace. Domani ti rendo i soldi però " continua fintamente mortificato.

Le guance di Louis ora sono leggermente arrossate, e davvero, Harry stà cercando in tutti i modi di non ridere!

"Ma potevi dirmelo prima che prendessi tutti questi biscotti! "

"Non avevi detto che era un'abitudine?" chiede il riccio mimando la parola abitudine tra due virgolette.

Il rossore si fa più intenso "I-io s-si, ma.."

Non ce la fa. La risata di Harry riempie improvvisamente l'aria.  
Diamine, stò ridendo di più oggi che in tutta la mia esistenza ,pensa.

Louis lo guarda prima offeso, poi si dipinge una strana espressione in viso. " Sei uno stronzo Harold.. mi piaci!" dice facendogli l'occhiolino. " Ora però devo andare, tra un quarto d'ora ho la prossima lezione di yoga. " spiega alzandosi e afferrando il giubbotto a jeans dalla spalliera della sedia. "Ci vediamo domani, e questa volta sii puntuale!!" ordina.  
Poi dopo aver scompigliato i ricci dell'altro esce di fretta dal bar lasciandosi dietro un Harry tutto fossette.

**

Quando rientra in casa il sorriso non è ancora scomparso, e se non lo fa per tutta la giornata questo lo sa solo lui, un perplesso Liam e un consapevole Zayn.

**

Un pomeriggio di tre settimane dopo Harry si ritrova nel solito parcheggio. Louis non è ancora arrivato quella mattina.  
Il cielo, come lui, urla il suo disappunto.  
I suoi ricci sono tutti bagnati e appiccicati in fronte. Le guance leggermente arrossate a causa del freddo e gli occhi lucidi.  
Si trova sotto un piccolo balcone lì davanti da circa dieci minuti, quando per la prima volta si è degnato di arrivare in punto.  
Louis sarebbe stato fiero di lui se non fosse stato che questo, appunto non fosse ancora arrivato.  
Uno starnuto lo prende in contropiede facendogli girare la testa. Gli verrà la febbre, ne è sicuro.  
Finalmente una piccola macchina nera fa capolino da dietro l'angolo, mostrando un Louis allegro al suo interno.

Quando mai non fosse allegro.. Anche con la pioggia pensa.

Le sue labbra si muovono velocemente, probabilmente stà cantando qualcosa. Quando intercetta Harry frena di botto. Abbassa velocemente il finestrino dell'auto e mette fuori la testa bagnandosi i capelli.

" Sei pazzo?! " urla " che diamine ci fai sotto la pioggia?!"

Harry vorrebbe ridere per la situazione ma il suo umore non è dei migliori quindi " tu che diamine credi stia facendo?!" sbotta.

Qualcosa attraversa gli occhi di Louis prima che quest'ultimo posteggi e scenda dalla macchina con un grande ombrello giallo.  
Si avvicina a lui e dopo averlo preso sotto braccio si avvicina alla porta dell'edificio, estrae un paio di chiavi dalla tasca e la apre.  
Il calore all'interno investe Harry prepotentemente.

"Sono venuto qui prima per accendere i riscaldamenti" spiega il castano.

L'ombrello abbandonato distrattamente sul pavimento.

"Oh" è l'unica cosa che sa dire.

Louis gli si para davanti e lo fissa dritto negli occhi per qualche istante, poi "Va tutto bene Harry?" chiede posizionando le mani sulle sue spalle.

Harry annuisce solamente, ma Louis non molla. " Sai che puoi dirmelo" sussurra come se ci fossero altre persone lì dentro a parte loro.

"Non è niente" mormora " ho solo passato la notte in bianco"

"Ansia?" tenta il castano , ma non c'è bisogno di una risposta. "Capisco. Se vuoi possiamo rimandar- "

"No." Sbotta "Non ce ne sarebbe ragione. So che non sono molto flessibile, ma voglio continuare a farlo. Poi se ti arrendi perché non so- "

"Louis Tomlinson non si arrende mai Harold. Rassegnati! Ora, aspettami qui, vado a prendere degli asciugamani così puoi darti un'asciugata."

Harry annuisce, poi si siede su uno di quei tanti pouf. Gliene ruberà uno, ha deciso. Non ci sarà bisogno che lo compri.  
In quelle tre settimane lui e Louis sono diventati ottimi amici. Dal secondo giorno di lezione quando Harry aveva deciso di portare de biscotti al cioccolato da mangiare con lui, Louis si era aperto con lui e giorno dopo giorno il riccio aveva appreso diversi aspetti del suo carattere. Ma se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato era che Louis non perdeva mai il sorriso. Quel ragazzo era una vera forza della natura. Per non parlare di quando era con Niall, il suo migliore amico, che Harry aveva conosciuto la settimana prima.

Un asciugamano si deposita sui suoi capelli bagnati, mentre delle piccole mani prendono a strofinargli la cute. Harry lo lascia fare. Non ha la forza per spingerlo via. Non lo farebbe ,comunque.  
Louis si inginocchia davanti a lui per avere una migliore angolazione, poi con un altro asciugamano pulito prende ad asciugargli delicatamente il volto, poi il collo. Il riccio potrebbe addormentarsi cullato da quel tocco e quel profumo di mela del castano che ha scoperto piacergli troppo.  
Qualche istante dopo il ronzio del phon invade la stanza mentre le dita di Louis si intrufolano tra i suoi capelli.

Il cuore di Harry batte più veloce del normale. Non è un attacco di panico, di questo ne è sicuro. Strani pensieri si fanno strada nella sua mente mentre immagina altri momenti come questo con la stessa persona ma in altre condizioni.  
Sono circa quattro giorni che certe idee gli brulicano per la testa ma lui prontamente le scaccia via dando la colpa al suo stupido sentirsi solo.  
Si rende conto di essere caduto in dormiveglia quando sente solo il silenzio e la risatina di Louis.  
Lo fissa negli occhi mentre quello " sembra che tu abbia un cespuglio in testa Harold. Se vuoi ti pago il giardiniere per un taglio!" Borbotta.

Fa un finto verso oltraggiato e " e di è la colpa se non sai asciugare dei capelli?!"

"Come osi?Non mi sembra che tu ti sia lamentato e poi caro il mio Harold ti ricordo che per metà della mia vita ho passato il mio tempo a fare lo shampoo alle mie sorelle ed asciugare quei lunghi capelli!" sbotta con un broncio.

"Ringraziamo allora che tu non sia nata femmina!Chissà come saresti uscita di casa combinata!"

L'asciugamano bagnato gli arriva dritto in faccia mentre " faremo un'ora in più di Yoga oggi , e voglio dei risultati young Harold!" dice sculettando, letteralmente, verso il piano superiore.

"Vanitoso" gli urla dietro ottenendo in risposta la risata cristallina del castano ed un urlato "non sai quanto!" 

 

**

Liam entra nella stanza buia del suo amico accendendo la luce e ricevendo in risposta solo un lamento.

"Come va Harry?" chiede poggiando sul comodino una tazza calda di tè e un antidolorifico.

"Mmm.."

"Ti ho portato un antidolorifico e un tè caldo. Prendilo ora, ti farà bene alla gola!"

"Mmm.." Liam sbuffa.

"Sono tre giorni che sei in questa condizione. Se non prendi qualcosa la febbre non passerà mai!" sbotta spazientito.

Una testa di ricci sbuca fuori dalle coperte. Afferra con una mano la tazza e con l'altra la pastiglia, poi la manda giù con un solo sorso e si rituffa sotto le coperte."

Ora stà zitto. Mi scoppia la testa" mugugna.

Liam rotea gli occhi all'intrattabilità del suo amico.  
Zayn riesce sempre a lavarsene le mani ogni volta.Colpa sua chè è troppo debole per resistergli.  
Fa per uscire dalla stanza, poi prima di chiudere la porta "Oh, ho dimenticato di dirti che tra qualche minuto Louis sarà qui! " dice con un sorriso bastardo sulle labbra.

"COS- ? " il riccio comincia a tossire sull'ultima lettera.

Porta una mano al petto cercando di calmarsi mentre sente una mano carezzargli i capelli.

"Come sarebbe a dire, che a momenti Louis sarà qui?! " chiede una volta ripresosi.

"Mi ha chiesto di te negli ultimi due giorni e allora gli ho detto che sarebbe potuto venire a trovarti. Poco fa mi ha mandato un messaggio dove mi diceva che era per strada!"

Harry scatta subito in piedi e apre l'armadio. Scandaglia velocemente il suo contenuto per poi afferrare una vecchia tuta nera, un cappellino di lana grigia e una vecchia maglia a maniche lunghe.

"E me lo dici così? Come niente fosse?!" sbotta vestendosi velocemente.

Uno starnuto lo fa bloccare qualche istante "Dio, sono un disastro" mormora tra sé " E questa stanza è un porcile!"

"Harry!Calma!"urla "è Louis, mica la regina!Sà che stai male e non guarderà di certo alle condizioni della stanza! Rilassati. " dice afferrandolo per le spalle.

Il riccio annuisce poi corre a spalancare la finestra. Quel gesto gli ricorda Louis e la sua fissazione.

L'aria fredda lo colpisce in pieno facendolo rabbrividire.

"Metti un'altra felpa addosso Harry, io vado a preparare dell'altro tè!" avverte il castano uscendo finalmente dalla stanza.

Il riccio prende un profondo respiro.  
Da due giorni, da quando si è bagnato sotto la pioggia, la febbre non lo lascia in pace. Ha passato tutto il tempo sotto le coperte uscendo solo per andare al bagno ,occupando tutto il resto del tempo a pensare a Louis, al suo profumo e al tocco delicato delle sue dita tra i suoi capelli.  
Sente il cuore battere all'impazzata già solo a ripensarci.  
*  
Quando arriva all'appartamento Harry è ancora seduto su uno sgabello in cucina mentre chiacchiera con Zayn. L'amico infatti qualche minuto prima gli aveva proposto di posare per un nudo in una delle sue classi ed Harry, che non aveva timore a mostrarsi nudo ,aveva accettato.  
Il naso gli gocciola fastidiosamente ogni due secondi. Il corpo tremante avvolto da una coperta viola e bianca a righe.  
Quando due braccia lo avvolgono da dietro spingendo la sua schiena dritta contro un petto muscoloso, l'odore di mela gli investe le narici (per quello che può sentire) ed Harry sa già che si tratta di Louis.

"Haroooold!" urla il castano nel suo orecchio facendolo gemere infastidito. Ha pur sempre mal di testa.

"Come stai? Cosa ci fai fuori dal letto?Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Calma, calma, calma!" ridacchia il riccio stringendosi di più all'altro non dovendo nascondere le guance arrossate grazie alla scusa del la febbre.

"Sono fuori dal letto perché mi andava" .Bugia. "Stò meglio." Altra bugia . " E non ho bisogno di niente, grazie." Solo che tu mi guarisca a forza di baci, pensa.

Una mano si posa sulla sua fronte sudaticcia e "Ma mi prendi per il culo Harold? Scotti come una fornace!" sbotta Louis.

" Sai adesso cosa fai? Vai a metterti sotto le coperte e io intanto con l'aiuto i Liam ti faccio un bel tè caldo!"

"Ma ti ho dett- "

"Non voglio sentire scuse" obietta il castano portando le mani sui fianchi.

Ed Harry vorrebbe ridergli in faccia, dirgli che è adorabile più che intimidatorio, che ha già bevuto una tazza di tè qualche minuto prima, invece "Va bene" acconsente, prima di lasciare la stanza e recarsi in camera .

Zayn osserva la scena con cipiglio interessato e lancia un'occhiata al suo ragazzo. Avevano ragione loro, lì c'era sotto qualcosa.

*

Harry deve sicuramente essersi addormentato. Quando cerca di muovere le braccia si trova costretto da una coperta blu . La testa gli martella forte e vorrebbe immergersi in una vasca di ghiaccio. Stà morendo dal caldo. Solo qualche istante dopo si rende conto della mano che gli stà accarezzando gentilmente i capelli e del fatto che la sua testa sia sulle gambe di qualcuno e che quel qualcuno sia "Louis" .

Il castano sussulta poi " Hey" sussurra.

Harry gliene è grato.

"Mi sono addormentato..."

"...mentre parlavo Harold. Se ti annoiavo potevi semplicemente dirlo!" risponde ridacchiando.

" Come si dice? Le azioni sono meglio delle parole no?!"

Louis gli tira un ciuffo di capelli facendolo gemere di dolore, ma poi subito dopo prende ad accarezzare quel punto.

"Occhio a come parli Harold, sono sempre più grande di te."

"L'età non conta , se il cervello e l'altezza sono quelli di un bambino! "

"Heeeeeey" protesta " la mia altezza è giusta, sei tu che sei un gigante!"

"Essere un gigante ha i suoi lati positivi... e poi il fatto che tu non stia ribattendo alla mia opinione sulla tua intelligenza la dice lunga.." dice scoppiando a ridere.

" Cercherò di sorvolare sul tuo umorismo. Che poi quale umorismo? Quando hai la febbre sei peggio del solito Harreh " brontola muovendosi nervoso sul letto.

"Qualche problema? " Chiede Harry qualche istante dopo quando il liscio non ha ancora smesso di agitarsi.

"Ehm? Oh, in realtà dovrei andare al bagno, non ci vado da circa tre ore e poi.." esita il castano.

" E poi?"

"E poi avrei un appuntamento con una persona e sono già in ritardo. " confessa.

Harry impiega qualche secondo per recepire il messaggio. Poi "Oh" sussurra.

È come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito in pieno petto.

"Oh" ripete. "Beh, ti conviene andare allora. Non voglio che arrivi in ritardo per colpa mia."

"Non fare lo stupido Harry, sai che mi piace stare con te.."

"Già..mm, già" . mormora affondando la testa sul cuscino.

Louis solleva un sopracciglio stranito.

"Tutto bene Harry? Se stai male posso sempre disd- "

"Non preoccuparti! Ci sono qui Liam e Zayn. E poi perderesti solo tempo. Passerei il resto delle ore a dormire.." borbotta cercando di mantenere un tono neutrale nonostante le fitte al cuore che decide di ignorare.

" D'accordo allora! " esclama Louis sfoderando un sorriso da millemila watt e facendogli battere più velocemente il cuore.

"Ci vediamo domani Harold!Porterò i biscotti al cioccolato, li mangeremo sotto le coperte, e vedremo un film!" propone facendolo ridere nonostante tutto.

"Va bene" sussurra " ma pulirai tu"

"Vedremo" dice facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Lo fissa qualche istante , poi si avvicina al riccio abbassandosi alla sua altezza. Con una mano scosta un ciuffo di ricci dalla sua fronte.  
I loro visi sono vicinissimi ed Harry potrebbe davvero baciarlo in quel momento se non fosse che le labbra del castano si posano sulla sua fronte con delicatezza.

"A domani Harold" dice un ' ultima volta prima di andare e lasciarsi dietro un Harry dalle guance in fiamme e il cuore palpitante.

Harry sa già che non ci dormirà la notte.

**

La sera dopo, un mare di molliche riveste il piumone del letto.  
La stanza è al buio illuminata solo dalle immagini che scorrono dalla tv.  
Louis ed Harry sono sotto le coperte. I loro fianchi completamente appiccicati, le gambe attorcigliate, la testa di Harry sulla spalla del castano.  
Sono rinchiusi lì dentro da circa un'ora e mezzo.  
Harry quella mattina aveva scoperto che Louis fosse un gran telefilm addicted e quando quel pomeriggio si era presentato nella sua stanza sventolando un cd con tutte le stagioni di Teen Wolf proclamando un "ti piacerà Harold, ne sono sicuro" , il riccio non aveva ribattuto, ma aveva lasciato che il castano scivolasse sotto le coperte con lui fingendo di non aver mai visto quel telefilm.  
Ogni tanto il castano voltava lo sguardo verso di lui chiedendogli se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, ma il riccio scuoteva la testa e tornava ad appoggiarsi a lui  
.In realtà il quel momento non è neanche concentrato sulla tv. Tutto quello che gli gira per la mente è il pensiero di Louis ad un appuntamento.  
Una domanda preme da un'ora sulla punta della sua lingua per uscire, ma Harry la respinge indietro. Non sono affari suoi dopotutto, no? Ma poi ripensa a quegli occhi azzurri, a quel sorriso rivolto a qualcuno che non è lui, al suo profumo su qualcuno che non è lui , e la gelosia lo attanaglia prepotentemente.  
Harry non è spaventato da quello prova.  
Più che altro è spaventato dal fatto che tutto ciò che prova sia di così forte intensità. In poco tempo è riuscito ad attaccarsi tremendamente a Louis. Ha paura di lasciarlo andare; ha paura che una volta finite le lezioni di Yoga non si vedranno più così spesso. Ha paura che possa aver incontrato qualcun altro.

Quindi "com'è andato l'appuntamento?! " chiede, la voce un po' strozzata.

Schiarisce la gola facendo finta di nulla mentre il castano gli passa prontamente dell'acqua dal comodino.

"Oh! È andata benissimo. Mi sono divertito da morire. Non succedeva da tempo, e poi aspettavo questo momento da un po'. Ma credo che l'attesa sia stata ripagata."

Ogni parola è una coltellata al suo cuore martoriato.

"Beh, mi fa piacere che tu tia sia divertito! Lo meriti davvero. Sei anche molto più rilassato "

"Si, è davvero fantastica!" Oh. Quindi Louis non é neanche gay. Ora si che si sente stupido."Se ti rende davvero così felice credo sia quella giusta.."

"Hai ragione Harry, é quella g- ..Ma di che diamine stai parlando?" urla il castano spalancando gli occhi.

Harry si gratta la nuca in imbarazzo.

"D-della...della tua ragazza?" chiede il riccio.

Il castano spalanca comicamente gli occhi "Ma se io sono gay fino al midollo !" urla non sapendo se ridere o..non lo sa neanche lui cosa.

Harry arrossisce per la spudorata confessione-anche lui é sempre stato gay ma non immaginerebbe mai di dirlo così sfacciatamente - e si passa una mano sul collo.La situazione é imbarazzante.

"Ma a-allora di chi stai parlando?!" sbotta.

"Di mia sorella!"

"Ma tu hai detto che avevi un appuntamento!"

"Con mia sorella!E perché stiamo gridando?!" chiede corrucciando le sopracciglia .

"Non lo so!"sbotta il riccio.

Qualche istante dopo stanno ridendo a crepapelle l'uno sulla spalla dell'altro.

"S-sei uno stupido Harold" ansima il castano tra le risate.

"Ho i-imparato dal migliore!" borbotta continuando a ridere.  
In realtà non sa neanche perché lo sta facendo.Forse perché si sente sollevato, come se un peso fosse andato via dal petto. Forse perché l'intera situazione é assurda.La risata però gli muore in gola quando il castano strofina il naso nell'incavo del suo collo ispirando profondamente.  
Ora che Harry se ne rende conto il dvd é finito e la stanza é avvolta solo da una flebile luce che gli permette di distinguere a stento i tratti di Louis.  
La punta del naso del castano traccia lentamente la sua strada verso l'orecchio, la mandibola, la guancia, fino a trovare la sua fermata.  
Gli occhi verdi sconvolti di Harry incontrano quelli stranamente calmi di Louis che dopo un istante "terribilmente gay" esordisce prima di poggiare le sue labbra di quelle del riccio.  
Se Harry avesse potuto fermare il tempo avrebbe scelto proprio quel momento per farlo. Avrebbe fermato quell' istante e riavvolto all' infinito.  
Le labbra di Louis sono morbide e calde, è la prima cosa che recepisce quando si riprende dallo shock iniziale. Si muovono lente sulle sue quasi avesse paura di rompere quel momento.  
Nella sua testa fa inappropriatamente capolino la voce del suo migliore amico che lo rimprovera di lasciarsi un po' andare. La scaccia prontamente e porta una mano sulla nuca del castano avvicinandolo di più e facendogli schiudere le labbra.  
La sua lingua si scontra con quella di Louis che si lascia sfuggire un gemito, ed Harry dovrebbe darsi una calmata perché si stà già eccitando.  
La sua bocca sa di cioccolato ed Harry passa in rassegna tutto il suo interno, succhiando e mordendo quelle labbra come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Si staccano qualche attimo per riprendere aria, ma l'attimo dopo si stanno baciando ancora.  
Louis gli tira dei ricci nell'intento di avvicinarlo ancora di più e gli morde il labbro inferiore. Con uno scatto si posiziona a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e gli fa appoggiare la schiena al materasso senza staccarsi un attimo dalle sue labbra.  
Le mani del riccio scivolano sui fianchi del castano , stringendoli, e Louis geme e si stacca per qualche istante dalle sue labbra.Lo fissa negli occhi e poi ritorna a baciarlo.  
Le sue mani però questa volta abbandonano i suoi ricci per insinuarsi sotto la maglietta. Brividi gli percorrono la schiena facendolo tremare sotto quel tocco delicato.  
Il modo in cui lo stà toccando, come fosse un fiore delicato, lo stà mandando fuori di testa.L'erezione nei pantaloni cresce ogni minuto di più.

"Harry..? " gli chiede Louis , in procinto di togliergli la maglietta.

I suoi occhi lasciano trasparire un po' di insicurezza ma Harry annuisce e dopo aver aiutato Louis a togliere anche la sua di maglietta, fa incontrare dinuovo le loro labbra in un bacio caotico.  
Spinge il bacino verso l'alto per aumentare il contatto e prima che possa pentirsene gli slaccia la tuta e l'abbassa leggermente. Geme quando Louis gli morde un capezzolo, massaggiando l'altro con con la mano.  
Il suo petto è già marchiato da segni rossi e l'erezione è diventata dolorosa nei pantaloni.  
Con uno scatto di fianchi ribalta la situazione e Louis si lascia sfuggire un verso sorpreso ben presto spento dalle labbra di Harry sulle sue.  
La bocca del riccio passa in rassegna la sua mandibola, il suo collo, il suo petto, facendo ansimare Louis sempre più forte.  
Le dita di Louis si intrufolano tra i suoi ricci quando prende a mordicchiare la pelle al di sopra dei boxer.  
Le sue orecchie si stanno beando dei gemiti del liscio sotto di lui.Con un solo gesto porta giù i boxer entrando in contatto con l'erezione già quasi completamente formata dell'altro.  
Occhi negli occhi l'afferra nella sua mano cominciando a pompare lentamente.  
Con il pollice distribuisce il liquido pre-seminale accumulatosi alla cappella mentre con un dito traccia una vena sporgente.  
Louis si spinge contro di lui, andando incontro alla sua mano e , per Harry, è troppo da sopportare.  
Il castano è di una bellezza disarmante. La sua pelle è stranamente abbronzata , il suo corpo ,ricoperto da tatuaggi, lo eccita da morire. La fronte è imperlata di sudore , le sue pupille dilatate , le labbra martoriate dai baci e i morsi.

"Sei bellissimo" mormora tra gli ansiti dell'altro.

Quando Louis incastra lo sguardo con il suo, il tempo sembra fermarsi. Non vuole più staccarsi da lui.  
Come se i loro occhi avessero avuto una qualche conversazione silenziosa, Louis annuisce impercettibilmente ed Harry scivola di più sulle gambe dell'altro fino a ritrovarsi l'erezione del castano davanti agli occhi.  
Sfila del tutto gli indumenti d'impaccio, e con le mani prende ad accarezzare le gambe del castano , la pelle morbida e profumata sotto i suoi polpastrelli.  
Si cala di più e il castano inspira bruscamente quando comincia a lasciare dei piccoli baci e morsi nell'interno coscia, facendosi sempre più strada verso l'alto.

"Harry, ti prego..!" lo incita strattonandogli un po' i capelli.

Harry geme, e per nascondere l'imbarazzo afferra il membro dell'altro con le mani mentre con la lingua lambisce la punta arrossata.  
Stringe la presa pompando lentamente e spinge i fianchi contro il materasso per avere un po' di sollievo

"Oh mi-" geme quando Harry comincia a succhiare con insistenza pompando con maggiore velocità con l'altra mano.

Harry è completamente eccitato. Si muove scompostamente sul materasso cercando una qualche frizione, gli occhi puntati sul volto sconvolto dell'altro.  
La sua testa è gettata all'indietro , gli occhi strizzati. Le labbra arrossate sono leggermente dischiuse, il suo petto si alza e si abbassa velocemente.  
Harry non si accorge di essersi fermato fin quando Louis non lo richiama con un gemito roco.  
Distoglie lo sguardo e lo punta sull'erezione tra le sue mani. Il cuore gli batte a mille dentro alla cassa toracica. Quindi, lo coinvolge in un altro bacio mentre con una mano da piacere al castano.  
Il suo petto si abbassa e alza velocemente mentre con i fianchi cerca quanta più frizione possibile nella sua mano.

"Harry." Geme il castano mordendogli forte il labbro inferiore per poi riversarsi nella sua mano che non smette di muoversi, accompagnandolo nell'orgasmo.

Louis si rilassa sul materasso respirando pesantemente. Un piccolo sorriso è presente sulle sue labbra e i suoi occhi sono illuminati di una strana luce. Si trascina Harry addosso e comincia a baciargli ogni angolo del volto con una tenerezza che quasi lascia Harry senza fiato.  
Con un gesto, si sfila da sotto il corpo del riccio e "sulla pancia" ordina .  
Harry obbedisce immediatamente ,l'erezione dolorosamente stretta nei jeans.  
Louis si siede sul suo sedere e fa combaciare la schiena al suo petto.

"Sei stupendo" gli sussurra ad un orecchio facendogli battere il cuore a mille.

Intrufola il naso tra i suoi ricci ed ispira profondamente. Con le labbra sfiora il suo collo , senza però toccarlo veramente.  
Il suo respiro gli solletica la pelle, ed Harry davvero, potrebbe venire anche solo in quel momento.

"Mi fai impazzire" continua - come se non stesse sconvolgendo Harry completamente anche solo col suo respiro- mordendogli una porzione di pelle dietro l'orecchio facendolo gemere.

Le dita di Louis sfiorano le sue spalle, le braccia, la schiena, per poi fermarsi sui suoi fianchi. Deposita una scia di baci lungo la sua spina dorsale, soffermandosi poi a succhiare una porzione di pelle al di sopra dei Jeans.  
Harry per un solo attimo si domanda se tutto questo non sia un sogno.  
Louis, il ragazzo per cui ha penato per circa un mese – a lui sembra di più – è lì, sopra di lui, per dargli quello che, ne è sicuro, sarà l'orgasmo migliore della sua vita. O almeno lo spera. Lo stesso Louis che Harry aveva pensato fosse interessato alle ragazze; lo stesso Louis che non gli ha mai dato nessun segno d'interessamento.

Perché sei stupido e cieco, la voce di Liam lo rimprovera di nuovo nella sua testa.

Le dita affusolate di Louis gli slacciano i pantaloni. Li fa sfilare lungo le sue gambe seguiti subito dai boxer.Harry è nudo, sotto di lui, e non è mai sotto più nervoso in vita sua. Prega mentalmente di non avere un attacco di panico e non rovinare ogni cosa.  
Louis gli morde una natica , stringendo con una mano l'altra. Harry geme e arrossisce di vergogna, ringraziando di essere girato di schiena.  
Con una mano spinge i suoi fianchi verso l'alto , poi dopo aver intrecciato le dita con quelle del riccio, passa la lingua tra le sue natiche, fino a fermarsi alla sua entrata.  
Harry si agita sul letto e Louis è costretto a lasciare una sua mano per tenerlo fermo.  
Con lentezza Louis si spazio dentro di lui con la lingua, e ad Harry sembra quasi di non poter più respirare. Porta la mano libera alla sua erezione e comincia a pompare per avere un po' di sollievo.

Louis finirà per ucciderlo.

Harry sa già che non durerà troppo , quando Louis fa entrare ed uscire la lingua sempre più velocemente.

"Lo- Louis.." ansima spingendosi di più contro il volto dell'altro.

Il castano affonda di più dentro di lui e con la mano raggiunge l'erezione del ragazzo sotto di lui per passare un dito sulla punta.  
Harry viene con un urlo strozzato, tra le dita di Louis.  
Si accascia sul letto cercando di riprendere il respiro. Sente le gambe molli e vorrebbe solo dormire.  
Louis è sdraiato sopra di lui a lasciargli baci lungo la spalla e tra i capelli. Dopo qualche tentativo mal riuscito, Harry si rigira sulla schiena, tenendo l'altro tra le braccia. Non dicono niente. Si guardano solo qualche istante negli occhi per poi incontrarsi a metà strada in un bacio lento e mozzafiato.  
Harry lo stringe di più tra le sue braccia, mentre il pensiero che non vuole lasciarlo gli scivola nella mente. Louis sorride nel bacio, poi si stacca e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla. Si addormentano così, stretti l'uno all'altro.

*

Quando si risvegliano la mattina dopo sono ancora in quella posizione. Louis sta ancora dormendo.  
I suoi lineamenti sono rilassati, alcune ciocce castane gli ricadono sulla fronte, mentre le sue labbra sono leggermente dischiuse.  
Louis, Harry nota distrattamente, russa.  
La cosa lo fa ridere senza nessuna ragione.  
Louis si agita sopra di lui mentre "Mpf.." mormora. Ma Harry ride di più , e ben presto la mano del castano è sulle sue labbra nel tentativo di farlo zittire.  
Per ripicca, lecca le dita.

"Mm Harry, che schifo! " urla staccandosi leggermente dal suo petto e lasciandolo al freddo.

Il riccio lo guarda con un sorriso divertito e gli occhi splendenti, poi improvvisamente le dita di Louis sono sui suoi fianchi e "Lo-Louis!Smettila!S-subito!" urla cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa.

Ma il ragazzo sembra avere più forza del dovuto, perché lo tiene fermo in posizione, torturandolo con quelle sue dita curiose.  
La porta della stanza si apre immediatamente e un Liam in pigiama fa capolino nella stanza, uno sguardo sconvolto in viso. "Oh mio Dio! " urla coprendosi gli occhi, ma non uscendo dalla stanza.

Louis scoppia a ridere, incontrollabile, mentre Harry cerca di riprendere fiato cercando di non ridere della situazione ridicola.  
Loro due nudi sopra un letto, e Liam in camera che sbircia tra le dita

."Che ne dici di uscire da qui ora, Liam?" chiede ironico Harry, cercando di coprire entrambi con il lenzuolo caduto al lato del letto.

Il castano sembra come riscuotersi, poi si volta di scatto e senza dire una parola esce sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

*

Quando entrano in cucina mano nella mano non si aspettano di certo di trovare gli altri due coinquilini seduti al bancone a bisbigliare.

"Buongiorno!" saluta Louis avviandosi verso il frigo e afferrando del latte, come se fosse un'azione quotidiana e abitudinaria.

In qualche modo, quel gesto fa venire le farfalle allo stomaco del riccio.  
Lui invece si accomoda su uno sgabello, difronte agli altri due cercando di non incrociare i loro occhi, le guance arrossate dall'imbarazzo.  
Liam gli dà un colpetto sulla gamba facendogli sollevare gli occhi. Solleva le sopracciglia in modo allusivo – Harry gli riderebbe in faccia se non fosse ancora in imbarazzo – ma il riccio agita una mano come per scacciare via una mosca.

"Liam!" interviene Louis " Oggi non faremo lezione di Yoga, puoi avvisare tu gli altri per favore?"

"O-oh, si certo. Nessun problema." Risponde facendogli l'occhiolino e spalmandosi di più contro Zayn.

"Questo vuol dire che posso tornare a dormire?!" chiede Harry speranzoso.

"No!" esordisce il castano. " Questo significa che adesso vai a vestirti e che ti voglio pronto qui tra un quarto d'ora. Devi venire con me" aggiunge guardandolo negli occhi, serio.

Harry deglutisce, poi con gambe tremanti, corre a prepararsi.

*  
Qualche minuto dopo sono entrambi nel parcheggio della scuola di yoga. Harry alza un sopracciglio stranito.

"Non avevi detto che oggi non facevi lezione?" chiede perplesso.

"Infatti non faremo Yoga, Harold." Dice guardandolo negli occhi. "Ora stà zitto e seguimi." Aggiunge prima di scendere dall'auto.

Ma il cuore di Harry prende a battere all'impazzata. Non faranno yoga, ok, quindi..? Vuole parlargli di quello che è successo? Louis quella mattina sembrava il solito. Dopo che Liam era uscito dalla stanza, il castano lo aveva baciato più volte, facendogli salire il cuore in gola. Gli aveva accarezzato il volto, incastrato le mani tra i capelli, e poi dopo un ultimo bacio era corso in bagno.

Harry rischia di impazzire.

Per una volta desiderò di poter spegnere il cervello e semplicemente lasciarsi andare.

"Harreh!" la voce di Louis lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri facendolo saltare per aria.

Dopo aver preso un lungo respiro scende dall'auto ed entra nell'edificio.

Louis è seduto su uno dei pouf, e tra le dita tiene un nastro rosso.  
Harry nota distrattamente che si tratta di quello che ha sempre tenuto al polso.  
Si alza prontamente e gli fa segno di seguirlo al piano superiore.  
Insieme entrano nella stanza dove fanno lezione ogni mattina. Per calmarsi un po' si siede a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, osservando Louis che come di routine spalanca tutte le finestre.  
L'ansia non gli permette di aprire bocca.  
Il castano si siede davanti a lui , e dopo avergli afferrato una mano, lo fissa prepotentemente negli occhi.

"Ciao" sussurra .

"C-ciao." Balbetta facendo sorridere l'altro.

"Voglio raccontarti una storia Harry" dice Louis cominciando a giocare con le sue dita. "Conosci la leggenda del "Il filo rosso del destino" ? " chiede.

Harry si chiede dove voglia andare a parare, ma scuote comunque la testa.

"è una storia che mi raccontava mia mamma quando ero bambino. In realtà è una leggenda popolare cinese, ma io l'ho sempre amata e fatta mia in qualche modo. " Il riccio annuisce, senza dire una parola. " Non starò qui a raccontarti per filo e per segno quello che dice, ma la storia parla di Wei, un uomo rimasto orfano da bambino. Questo, cerca per tutta la sua esistenza l'amore della sua vita, senza però ottenere molta fortuna. " Il cuore di Harry batte a mille. " Un giorno però, incontra un uomo che afferma di conoscere la donna della sua vita, e quest'ultimo gli da appuntamento per il giorno dopo davanti ad un tempio. Il giorno dopo, Wei incontra l'uomo sugli scalini del tempio e si accorge che questo porta con se un libro e un sacco. Chiede subito delucidazioni e l'anziano gli dice che la sua anima gemella ha ancora tre anni, ma che diventerà sua moglie all'età di diciassette anni." Louis si ferma un attimo per riprendere fiato. " Ma Wei rimane deluso dalla risposta e incredulo chiede cosa ci sia dentro il sacco. L'uomo dice che contiene un filo rosso che serve a legare i due amanti per sempre. Quel filo è invisibile e impossibile da tagliare, per cui una volta che due persone sono legate tra loro saranno destinate a non lasciarsi più. " dice accarezzando il nastro tra le dita. " Wei, dopo essersi congedato dal vecchio, cerca la bambina e ordina a qualcuno di ucciderla, ma .. ma quattordici anni dopo un uomo da in sposa la figlia a Wei , e quest'ultimo dopo diverso tempo , scopre che la ragazza in realtà e la bambina, sopravvissuta fortunatamente molti anni prima. I due così si innamorano e rimangono insieme tutta la vita. " dice guardandolo negli occhi.

"Con...con questo Harry, voglio dirti che mi piaci. "

Harry sente il respiro mancargli e le lacrime salirgli agli occhi.

" Mi piaci dal primo giorno in cui hai messo piede qui dentro. E , " si ferma un attimo per leccarsi le labbra " e io non voglio dire con questo che dobbiamo passare tutta la vita insieme, anche se l'idea mi alletta ! " esclama facendolo ridere " ma, ti conosco da circa un mese e sono già legatissimo a te. Sono troppo sdolcinato lo so, ma io credo all'anima gemella e.. io credo, ansi, voglio sperare che tu sia la mia, e che vorrei davvero conoscerti meglio e innamorarmi di te, anche se .. sono già sulla buona strada. " confessa facendogli perdere più battiti.

Harry non sa che dire, quindi fa l'unica cosa che gli passa per la testa.  
Afferra il nastro rosso dalle mani di Louis, poi lega le estremità, una al suo mignolo, e l'altra a quello di Louis. Poi dopo avergli sorriso, lo bacia con tutto l'amore che ha in corpo.  
Harry è già innamorato.

**Author's Note:**

> So...questa è la PRIMA Larry che scrivo e pubblico qui, quindi spero via sia piaciuta!  
> Inoltre scusate gli eventuali errori!Sono umana anche io u.u  
> Ma ditemi se c'è qualcosa che non va e vedrò di non fare lo stesso sbaglio la prossima volta!  
> Alla prossima! <3


End file.
